Bones
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: There was always something so refreshing about walking down a long, dusty road with all your possessions stored in a backpack that was slung over your shoulder. Maybe it was the fact that no one could take your home away from you if you did not have one, and you could not be held hostage by the fear of loosing what you no longer had. - slight MxM


**PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG **as you read. It enhances the experience, at least for those with any music inclination. Or at least read it a second time with the music? This was written to the song, and my original intention of the fic changed because of listening to the acoustic version. Both versions are epic. (Young Guns is also an awesome band)

**Suggested Listening**: Bones (acoustic) **by** Young Guns

-BONES-

There was always something so refreshing about walking down a long, dusty road with all your possessions stored in a backpack that was slung over your shoulder. Maybe it was the fact that no one could take your home away from you if you did not have one, and you could not be held hostage by the fear of loosing what you no longer had.

For Matt, he had already lost everything, and the backpack was merely the regurgitated remains. That was alright by him. He liked the uncomplicated solitude that being alone provided him with.

He just wished solitude wasn't so hot. He wiped at his brow, and reached into his pack for the last bottle of water. Once he was out, that was it. He would have to do without, or die walking.

In a strange way, it was amusing. To go through so much, only to be struck down by something as simple as dehydration. Such was life. The elements were always pulling Gods to their knees, so why would he, a peon, be any different?

The thought of Gods made him smile; a wide lipped smile that was somewhere between hollow and apathy. Oh yes, Gods. Sort of like the one that had destroyed his world. He often wondered if it had even known he had been a player in the game, if it watched him from wherever it was. Maybe the God had died from boredom. Wouldn't that be nice?

Matt replaced the half empty bottle of water, securing it in the side pocket, and increased his pace. There was still a long road ahead, some fifteen miles, and the sun had just risen mid-sky.

It would have been easier to take a plane out there, one of the private ones, or even a truck. He never wanted easy again. Easy spelled trouble. Easy...killed.

Like the plan; it was supposed to have been easy. Simple. Point A, to point B while evading C. Only no one had told him about D or F, or how a slew of other factors would create a fatal mistake. Math had never been a favorite of Matt's, but even he knew there was such a thing as _too_ much information.

Whether it had been too much, or the wrong conclusions drawn, he was here. Alone.

He was exhausted by the time the tracer in his watch began to beep frantically, signaling the end of his journey. The place he was looking for was fifteen meters to the west, and that was it. Not a step farther.

A door in the ground opened up, spilling sand down the stairwell. It was a crappy design, if Matt were allowed to comment. Still, he trudged down the steps, careful not to slip now that he had reached his destination. The bunker Mello's note had requested of him to go to.

He stepped off the last little bit of stairs, set his backpack on the closest thing that resembled a counter, and spun around at the loud hissing sound of hydraulics.

Large blast doors slammed shut over the entrance, and sealed it tightly, spilling the room to darkness.

For a few moments Matt could only stare into the dark. Then he threw his head back and laughed.

"Good play," he gasped between giggles, unable to control how utterly hilarious he found his situation. Mello had always said they would go together, one way or another.

Matt had simply not counted on Mello meaning it literally.

Mello had died by Takada's hand, and Matt had survived his execution with a little luck and a lot of kevlar. He had followed Mello's dying instructions, should one of them survive and other other not, and trekked out to another hidden desert base.

And he was now sealed inside.

Where no one would _ever_ find him.

With no food. And a half empty bottle of water.

He doubled over laughing, so hard that tears sprung to his eyes.

"See you in Hell, Mihael."

-Bones End-

**AN**: so who expected that? Hahahahaha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note

review?


End file.
